


Sunday Morning (College is Rough)

by Space_aids



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College is rough, Connor’s trying his best, Everything is the same from the musical except Connor’s Chris’ and James’ mission was in Norway, F/M, I know I already posted this fic but I changed and added some things, James is jealous, Kevin just wants to help, Lots of it, M/M, Weed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:31:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 8,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_aids/pseuds/Space_aids
Summary: “If you were fine you wouldn’t have rushed out of the cafe to cry into your pillow.”“You’d be surprised how normal that is for me.” Connor cracked the smallest little half smile.***Connor is a nursing major who just doesn’t seem to care anymore.Kevin is a law student who couldn’t care more.College is rough on them both.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. I’ve reworked some of Sunday Morning and added a new chapter. So just go with me here.

Connor McKinley is confused

I opened the door to my dorm room to be greeted with a brown-haired man. Am In the right room? Am I stoned still? Did I walk into the wrong room? Maybe this room B13 but not Pound Hall?

"You must be Connor right?" the hottie says

"Yes?" I say

"I'm Kevin Price, your new roommate!" Kevin says

"Roommate? I'm not supposed to have a roommate this year" I say

"The College accepted more people than they thought so they had to cut into the people who don't have roommates. Sorry?" he says

"It's not your fault, I was just surprised to find someone in my room, I thought I was in the wrong room again."

"again?" Kevin asked chuckling

"A lot happens in College" I reply smiling

I walk over and sit on my bed, and open my laptop. Kevin looks over to me.

"What are you majoring in?" He ask

"Nursing, you?" I say

"Law." He says

"I watch Law and Order is that close?" I say

"Close enough." He says laughing

He gets up and walks to the door.

"I'm gonna go meet my friend Arnold for some coffee, you want anything?" he says

"I'm good." I say

"You sure, I don't mind." he says

"Chai latte actually." I say looking up from my laptop

"There we go." he says smiling closing the door

Right when the door shuts I scramble to find my phone. I pick it up and immediately call my best friend.

"Chris I'm gay."

"What's new."

"My roommate is hot."

"Go on."

"Well I walked into my room today, and I thought I was high or something because there was a dude in my room and I wasn't supposed to have a roommate this year ya know?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"So he talks and stuff and he's a law major and now he's getting me tea."

"He's getting you tea?"

"Yeah he said him and his friend Arnold are getting coffee and he asked if I wanted some and I said yes."

"Aww that's cute."

"What's cute?"

"You talking about your crush, it's great’"

"Did I ever tell you that I hope you die?"

"All the time, I have to go meet James, see you later babe, love ya."

"Love you too Chris."

I put my phone down on my bedside table to look up and see Kevin at the door with two drinks.

"Was that your boyfriend?" Kevin blurts out

"No it's my friend Chris? We're not dating, he has a boyfri-" I say getting cut off

"I mean I wouldn't mind if he was, I mean if you're gay I wouldn't care."  
he says.

"It's okay man, I am gay but he's just a friend of mine" I say.

"Oh okay cool, I got you a Chai Tea Latte." he says.

"Chai latte." I say back.

"Huh?" he says.

"Chai means tea in Hindi so you just said you got me tea tea latte." I say giggling a bit

"Oh, the more you know.” he says. "Are you going to that party over at the engineering frat house?"

"I don't think so, not much of a frat party person." I say.

"Oh okay, i'm going with some friends later so hopefully I won't be back too late." he says.

"No it's cool go have fun at the party." I say smiling at him taking a sip from my chai latte.


	2. Chapter 2

Connor Mckinley actively regrets majoring in nursing.

I tape my last Broadway poster on the wall, I wanted to major in theater but I kinda wanna make money instead of job searching all my life. I look around and see that Kevin hasn't unpacked anything, I look over at a half opened box. I open my phone and check the time its only 2 am, party is still going on. I don't think he'll mind if i just peak open one thing. I open his box and see a few law books, that's boring. I get up and close the box as my phone begins to go off.

"Uh, hey Chris."

"I think your roommate needs a ride home, he's lit."

"Kevin? How'd you know that was my roommate?"

"His friend Arnold is also drunk but told me that he has a roommate named Connor when James asked if he has a ride home, so I put two and two together and now i'm calling you to come get your roommate."

"I'm coming, see you."

I end the call and grab my keys off the desk, I met him less than 6 hours ago and now i'm saving his drunk ass, I should be named "best roommate.” I walk outside of pound hall and walk towards my car, I get into my car and make my way to the frat house, I could've walked but i'm not carrying a drunk person across campus. I get there and park my car. I see Chris leaning on James by the door on his phone.

"Where is he?" I ask.

"inside probably."

"Probably?"

I walk and see him dancing around with other underage drunk teens

"Kevin?" I say grabbing his arm.

"Coooonnor! Yoooou came!" He sang.

"I'm your ride home, let's go."

"But I don't wanna, I'm having fun!" He says grabbing my hands making me. "Dance."

"You can have fun for 4 more years, let's go home okay?" I say.

"But I wanna stay, pleeeassse?"

I let go of one of his hands and start pulling him out of the party.

"Are we leaving? Can we get some ice cream?" he asks trailing behind me.

"We can get some ice cream tomorrow, okay?" I ask, he nods his head not letting go of my hand. We walk passed Chris and James still standing by the door laughing at me. I flip them off when I open the door. I start walking to my car.

"I don't feel good." He says then bending over to throw up, thankfully beside my car. I open the car door and reach into the glove box. I pull out some napkins so he can wipe off his face.

I sit him down in the passenger's seat and reach over to buckle him up.

"You have nice hair." he says.

"Thanks Kevin."

"I mean it looks fluffy and its the color of Hot Cheetos." He says.

"Is my hair that red?" I ask walking over to the driver's side and getting in.

"It's a pretty red to match your pretty blue eyes." he says

"Oh."

"Your eyes are like the fucking ocean but not like the ocean in America but like in Egypt or Florida."

"Kevin, Florida is in America."

"Whaaa-?"

I nod my head and park the car. I reach over and unbuckle him.

"Are we home?" he asks.

"Yeah we're home" I say walking over to his door and opening it helping him out.

"I'm tired" he says.

"We're almost in our dorm." I say as I try to unlock the door with one hand. Somehow during the car ride to now he held my hand again. I get the door open and sit him on his bed. I reach over to the fridge and grab a water.

"Drink all of this." I say handing the water. He chugs the whole bottle down.

"I wanna brush my teeth." he says getting up walking out the door.

"No no, don't do that because the stomach acid will accelerate enamel tissue damage. So just use mouthwash." I say, he nods his head and listens. He comes back in and falls on his bed and immediately sleeps. I open my bag and grab three painkillers and sit them on the desk beside him. I lay down in my bed and reach over at my phone. Three-fourteen A.M. it says. I shake my head and lean into my pillow trying to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Kevin Price has a headache.

I wake up with my head pounding against my skull. What happened last night? Am I even in the right room? I jump up to see, then immediately regretting it. I lay my head down and look over to my desk beside my bed. My phone was plugged up and there was a note beside it. I reach over and grab my the note. It's from Connor.

‘Hey Kev! Good Morning, well maybe not for you, I left you three ibuprofen and there's a bottle of water in the fridge. Your friend Naba called like twenty-three times, if I were you I think I’d answer them, I’m out getting coffee with some friends, I'll be back around two, hopefully you’re awake by then. Call if you need anything’

I get up and sit at the edge of my bed. I grab the ibuprofen and the water and down them. I unplug my phone and open it. I wince at how bright it is. I check the time, two-o’four P.M. I’ve never slept that late. I scroll through sixty-seven texts from Naba. I groan. I look down to see i’m still in the clothes from last night. I scrunch up my nose and reach down to grab a t-shirt and joggers from one of my boxes. I throw it on and see it’s Star Wars. Arnold must of got it mixed up. I reach over in the drawer to grab my glasses. And then call Naba.

“Hey Nab-”

“KEVIN ELIZABETH PRICE, WHY HAVEN'T YOU ANSWERED? I THOUGHT SOMEONE KIDNAPPED YOU!”

“How many times do I have to tell you, that's not my middle name.”

“Ugh whatever, where did you go?! You and Arnold were lit, you white boys are lightweights.”

“It’s because we're mormon. My roommate picked me up.”

“Didn’t you just meet him? He’s a great roommate, I haven't seen mine in 2 days.”

“Yeah he’s really cool.”

“I’m gonna get some coffee at 2:30 ish. You wanna come?”

I’ll try, Hey Naba?”

“Yeah Kev?”

“I’m gonna go throw up.”

“TMI but love you and be careful.”

“Love you too.”

I stand up and crawl to the bathrooms. I throw up for a good ten minutes then go back to my room to see Connor on his bed reading “Human Anatomy one-o’one”

“Hey! When did you start wearing glasses? You feelin okay?” He asks.

I shake my head and walk over to my bed, face planting into my pillow.

“What did I do/say last night?” I say kind of muffled by the pillow.

“Not much, You wanted ice cream and thought Florida wasn’t apart of America.” he says.

“Sorry by the way, I don’t drink often, I grew up Mormon, never drank a drop.” I say.

“Really? I grew up mormon too.” He says.

“Wait what? Where was your mission?”

“Norway, you?”

“Uganda, that’s where I met my best friend Arnold, we were companions, do you still follow the religion?” I ask.

“Not much anymore, the gay thing kinda changed a lot.” He says.

“I don't either, I was the poster boy for mormonism before.” I say.

“You? Really? I met you yesterday and I already saved your drunk ass.” He says.

“I really was, now I drown my sorrow into coffee and Criminal Minds.” I say.

“Criminal Minds? I thought you would be more of a Law and Order person.” He says.

“You have a lot to learn Mr. Connor McKinley.”


	4. Chapter 4

Connor McKinley is stressed out.

I look at the pile of homework I don’t want to do. I switch the tab on my laptop to check my grades, and realise I really need to do my homework. Lucky for me, as soon as pick up my pencil, my phone rings. I answer my phone. Its Chris. 

“Hey.”

“Hey, are you busy right now Con?”

I look at the pile of homework next to me that I still need to do. “No.”

“I didn’t think so. Wanna go get high with me and James?” 

“As always.”

“Sounds good, I’ll see you in about fifteen.”

“Sounds good, babe. Love ya.”

“Love ya too Con.” 

I get up and start to get dressed. I was still wearing my scrubs from class since I was too lazy to change, but I can’t exactly go in tomorrow with those smelling like weed. Never mind, I probably could. Either way I change, nothing too fancy just a broadway t-shirt and some jeans.

“Going somewhere.” Kevin looks at me, taking out one earbud. 

“Yeah.”

“Where?” 

“To get high with Chris and James.” I grab my bag and start walking out the door. 

“Isn’t that illegal.” 

“Only if we get caught.” I laugh at my own joke, because let’s face it, I’m pretty funny. 

“Haha. But seriously though, that’s illegal.”

“So was your underaged drinking extravaganza last night.” I hate hypocrites. 

“But, that was different.”

“How so?”

“Ummm” I watch Kevin struggle to come up with an answer since I put him on the spot. I makes me feel superior, I love that feeling. 

“Exactly. We each partake in our own illegal activities. Yours is underaged drinking. Mine is smoking marijuana.”

“I thought you were Mormon?”

“No, I said I grew up Mormon, not that I still am; plus I could say the same for you. Also, don’t remind me of my past like that.” Talking about be ‘being Mormon’ reminded me of my past. I hate my past. And everything else really. 

“Riiiight. Anyways I’m also no longer Mormon, my friend Arnold kinda started a cult in Uganda, and were kicked out of the church.” 

“Sounds like fun.” How the hell? Ya know what? Nevermind. Also I swear he mentioned being an ex-mormon yesterday.

“The farthest thing from it. Also none of this changes the fact the marijuana is still illegal here.”

“Sadly.” Fuck this state and it unwillingness to legalise marijuana. “I guess I’ll get have to be extra careful and not get caught.”

“Suit yourself.”

“I will.” and with that I finally walk out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Connor Mckinley is high.

“Then this guy next to me was like ‘I really missed this class.’ and the guy next to him said ‘Why? I learned more in a day in prison.’”

We all laugh at James’ story. Wait- what was James’ story about again? Why are we laughing? Who is James again? Oh right, he’s Chris’ boyfriend. 

“Any way so I got this new roommate right?” Everyone nods in agreement. “And, well first he’s really fucking hot. But second, he was giving me shit about smoking before I left and-” My mind blanks. “What was I talking about again?” 

“Hell if I know?” Chris passes me the joint for a hit, like a good friend would. 

“So Connor, tell us about your new roommate.” James hasn’t heard my story in person yet like Chris has. 

“So I got this new roommate right? And, well first he’s really fucking hot. But second, he was giving me shit about smoking before I left and I was like ‘well you were drinking under age last night.’ and he said ‘well that's different’ like bitch how the fuck is that different, a crime is a crime.” I take my hit from the joint, smoke fills my lungs, but I don’t cough, cause I’m too used to this by now to be coughing. “He’s a law major, he should know that better than anyone.” I’m still really fucking triggered about it. 

“Yike.” James took the joint from me, for his hit. 

“Yike indeed” I un-prop my feet from the table, and starting getting ready to leave. “I’d better get going, I have homework to do, and I don’t think I can get off with the excuse ‘I was busy sleeping’ again so.” I walk over to to James and give him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Bye James.” 

“Bye.” He responds, waving a little. 

I walk over to Chris and kiss him quick on the lips. “Bye Chris, love ya.” James glares at me. I don’t know why he gets like this. If I was gonna steal Chris from him, I would have a long time ago; I’ve had more than enough chances to. 

“Love ya babe, I’ll call you after my five o’clock class.” Chris loves me. He’s a good best friend. I wish everyone had him as a friends, but also if you so much as think about talking to him and your name isn’t James Church, I’ll kill you in eight different ways.


	6. Chapter 6

Kevin Price is worried

The door opened. By the time I get to look up at it, some blonde chick is making her way across the room to Connor’s bed. She looks up at me “Can I help you?” She says. 

“What are you doing here?” I ask.

“Waiting for Connor.” She rolls her big blue eyes at me. “What are you doing here?”

“This is my dorm.” I snap back.

“Connor isn’t supposed to have a roommate.” She snaps at me. Who even is she? Why is she here? Does Connor have random girls bust in like this often. I mean, he’s kinda cute, but nothing special. Plus, didn’t he say he’s gay? “Riiiiiiight. Anyways, how did you get in?”

“I opened the door.”

“It wasn’t locked?” I ask, genuinely concerned for our safety, unlike someone apparently. 

“Nope.”

“Damnit Connor.”

Right on cue Connor walks into the dorm.

“Hey Kev.” He says.

“Hey Con. Some blonde chick came in for you just a few minutes ago. I was too lazy to stop her, so she’s on your bed.”

“None of that surprises me.” 

I watch as Connor walks over to his bed. The blonde girl has out a textbook and seems to be viguralsy highlighting the pages.

“Uhkmm-hkmm.” I clear my throat.

“Yes?” Connor looks over at me.

“Aren’t I going to be introduced?” I ask.

“Didn’t you two already meet?”

“Not properly.” I recall her barging in my dorm with no warning. 

“Ooookaaay then. Kevin, this is Elizabeth, we mostly just call her Liz, She’s my lab partner this year in Organic Chem and Anatomy 101. She was also in my AP Lit class last year. Liz this is Kevin, he’s been my roommate for like, two days.”

“Hey.” I say, mostly out of politeness.

“Yo.” She throws up a peace sign.

I look down at my phone and see I have a text from Naba. “I’m going to go get coffee with Naba, I’ll be back in a bit.”

“Ok.”

I take off Arnold’s Star Wars t-shirt, and change into one of my own. I also throw on some actual pants from the nearest box. I should really unpack at some point. Oh well. I grab my wallet of the dresser and head out.


	7. Chapter 7

Connor’s high is wearing off.

“He’s hot.” Liz comments. 

“I know.”

“Is he gay?” 

“I don’t know.”

“You should find out.”

“What are you implying Liz?”

“I’m not implying anything.” 

“Really?” She’s always implying something. 

“Yeah, really….It’s just that he’s hot and I think you may have a chance with him.”

“Is that so?” I mean, she may not be entirely wrong, he was complimenting my hair and eyes when he was drunk the other night.

“Is what so?” I look up and Kevin is standing there holding out a chai latte.

“Nothing.” Goddamnit am I blushing? I feel like I’m blushing.

“Connor thinks you’re hot.” 

“Thanks Liz.” I take the chai latte from Kevin, and look away from shame and embarrassment.

“Can you blame him?” Kevin laughs at his own joke. I look up to see his face has gotten a little redder. Is it from embarrassment, or is he blushing too?

“Anyways, umm, thanks for the latte.” At this point, what else do I say?

“Aye, no problem.”

I look up again, and catch Kevin staring at me. When our eyes meet, he immediately looks away. Was he just checking me out? Could I actually have a shot with him?

“It was nice meeting you, but I should be going. Unlike Connor I actually want to get some studying done.” Liz says, probably feeling awkward with the situation she’s put me in. She grabs her stuff and walks out the door.

“She’s kinda cute” Kevin says.

“Thanks Kevin.”

“Sooo.”

“Yes?”

“Do you really think I’m hot.” Kevin laughs like we’re in grade school again.

“Maybe.” I laugh.

“Well let me know as soon as you’re sure.”

“Can do.”

Kevin changes shirts for like the fourth time today. Honestly, how much does he have put away for laundry, because at this rate he might end up paying back his scholarship money in quarters. He’s changing shirts right in front of me, like he’s trying to show off or something, and its working because I'm staring and I’m impressed. He sits back down on his bed, and pulls out a textbook. “Hey Kevin?”

“Yeah Connor?”

“You’re hot.”

“I thought so.” He smirked and went back to reading his text book.


	8. Chapter 8

Connor needs to study. 

I look at the pile of homework in front of me again. I normally don’t do homework. It’s a waste of time. If I know the material, why waste my time afterschool on it. So this is the first year I’ve had to do homework, only because it’s twenty-five percent of my grade in Microbiology, and I don’t enjoy failing, or ‘passing’ with a ‘D’. haha ‘D’. 

I open my textbook and take out my pink highlighter. It’s hard to focus in silence, my thought always distract me, and they normally aren't nice. I grab my phone and play a musical soundtrack without even looking. Right a away I know its A Gentleman’s Guide to Love and Murder, one of my personal favorites. I mindlessly read through the chapter, highlighting anything that seems important, while writing down any answers to my homework in purple pen. I take a sip of my Chai latte and take a good look at what I’m doing. The pink highlighter, the purple pen, the nursing textbook, the musical soundtrack, and the chai latte. God I’m gay. Right on time Chris calls. 

“Chris I’m gay.”

“Connor I know, you don’t have to tell me everytime I call.”

“I know, but I just realized how gay I am.” 

“Very?”

“Indeed.” I take another sip from my latte. “How was class?”

“Shit. As always.”

“I figured. Homework sucks.”

“Then take a break and come to the cafe with me and James.”

“I don’t know, sometimes I feel like James doesn’t like me.”

“That’s ridiculous Connor. Plus, your roommate and his friends are here.”

“I’ll be there in a few. Love ya Chris.”

“Love ya too Con.”

I hang up, and grab my keys and wallet. The homework will just have to wait.


	9. Chapter 9

Kevin is shocked. 

“Hello, earth to Kevin!! Hello!!” 

“Huuuuh- What?” I snap back into reality and see Naba waving her hand in front of my face. 

“You were totally out of it, I thought we had lost you.” Arnold says, taking a bite of his muffin. 

“What was so interesting over there?” Naba asks.

“Nothing, its just thats my roommate with the red hair, and those other two guys look familiar as well.” Where have I seen those two before, and how do they know Connor? Are they friends?  
“I haven’t met your roommate, but those other two do look oddly familiar.” Arnold looks over at the boys standing by the counter. 

“They’re all pretty cute.” Naba comments. “The redhead has a nice figure, and that jawline could cut me. The tall one, I mean he has to play sports and talk about rocking the messy hair look. And the blonde one, I mean what more do you need than bleach blonde hair and those bright, crystal blue eyes.”

“Hey!” Arnold gets offended, and turns to face the other direction. 

Naba grabs his arm and kisses him on the cheek. “But none of them are as handsome and wonderful as you.”

Something catches my eye, and I look up to see the three boys walking in our direction. Ya know, Naba was right you could cut diamonds with that jawline. As they get closer, Connor waves at me.

“Hey Kevin.” Connor says.

“Oh. Hey Con.” I say, pretending I wasn’t staring at him the whole time. 

“This is my best friend Christopher, but we mostly just call him Chris.” Connor motions at the blonde. “And this is his boyfriend James.” Connor motions to the tall one, who is in the process of grabbing his boyfriend and kissing him on top of his head; since he is a few good inches taller than him. 

“Hey, I’m Kevin. This is Nabulungi, but we mostly call her Naba since Arnold can’t pronounce it. And this is Arnold, my best friend and Naba’s boyfriend.” I introduce myself, and my friends to everyone. “Care to join us?”

“Sure.” Connor says as they all pull up chairs to the table. 

“I’ve heard a lot about you Chris.” I look at Chris, who is holding his boyfriend’s hand.

“Really?” Chris cocks one eyebrow 

“No, but I hear you on the phone with Connor all the time.”

“At one point he was convinced we were dating.” Connor laughs.  
“Oh.” Chris and James both look at me.

“It was my first day. I’m new around here, you can’t expect me to know everything.”

“Fair.” Connor replies, taking a sip of his latte. He sure does drink a lot of lattes.

“So, what are all of you boys majoring in?” Naba pipes up.

“I’m a nursing major.” Connor sounds less than thrilled. I don’t exactly think nursing was his first choice.

“I’m a music major.” Chris’ eyes light up a little. He must be talented, I wonder what he plays. 

“I’m a biology major.” James says kinda shyly, almost like he was scared or ashamed of his major. He must be really smart to major in a science. 

“Well, I’m a marketing major, and Arnold here is a communications major.” Naba was proud of her and Arnold’s career choices. 

“So Chris,” Arnold begins, “You’re a music major? What instruments do you play?”

“Let’s see.” Chris began counting on his fingers. “I marched mellophone in high school, which is a marching french horn if you didn’t know. In college I picked up bari sax for marching, and that may or may not have something to do with all the solo opportunities. In concert I have played tuba, alto sax, flute, trumpet, bugle horn, and cornet horn. I’ve also been in percussion ensemble for a few years, since we started one at my high school my sophomore year. I’ve marched a total of five years, this being my sixth, and I plan to audition for drum major in a few years.”

“Damn.” Was the only word I could get out.

“Yeah, Chris is talent.” James kissed his boyfriend on the cheek, again. 

“I’m not THAT good.” Chris was blushing a little. How come he gets so much talent while I’m a struggling law major. 

I saw Connor check his watch as his eyes widen. I wonder if he finished all that homework we he had to do?  
“I still have all that homework to do!” Connor blurts out. I was right.

“Still?” I ask. 

“Connor you used to be so hardworking and motivated? What happened?” Chris’ face saddens as he looks Connor in the eyes.

“I woke up.” Connor grabs his latte. “I need to go to my dorm.” Connor stands up and walks out of the cafe.

“I’ll make sure he’s ok.” I get up and follow Connor.


	10. Chapter 10

Kevin Price is scared. 

I walk back to mine and Connor’s room. Down the hall I can already hear his music.

“Knock knock.” I say as I open the door. 

“Mmnnhmhnhn.” Connor kinds just mumbles and groans. 

Connor is laying in a pile of his homework and textbooks, with his face in his pillow crying.

“Is everything Okay?” I ask.

Connor mumbles something into his pillow that I can kinda make out as ‘is it ever?’ 

I walk over to his bed and make room to sit. 

“Wwhhuuuutttt dddooooooo yyyyyoooouuuu wwwwaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnttt? Connor starts to lift his face out of his pillow. I can see where he has been crying. 

“To make sure you’re okay?” I say.

“Well I’m fine.” Connor is now sitting up.

“If you were fine you wouldn’t have rushed out of the cafe to cry into your pillow.” 

“You’d be surprised how normal that is for me.” Connor cracked the smallest little half smile. 

“Connor what’s up, why’d you say you have homework to do?” 

“Because I do.” Connor picked up some papers he was laying on. 

“Then why did I find you crying in your pillow?”

“Because.” Connor looked away.

“Because why?” 

“Because I don’t want to.”

“Connor I don’t want to do my homework either, but I don’t run out on my friends and cry about it.” 

“Maybe,” Connor starts to cry again. 

“Connor, I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.”

“Kevin, look, look around. What do you see?”

I look around our dorm room. “Unpacked boxes and trash.”

“No on the walls, look on the walls. Do you see these posters? They’re all broadway and show posters.” Connor is sobbing 

I put the pieces together and it all makes sense.

“When Chris said you used to be so hardworking and motivated.”

“Yeah.” Connor looks up at me.

“You didn’t want to be a nurse did you.”

“I hate nursing Kevin,” He starts crying. “I hate it. It’s so much work, and there’s so many classes I have to take.” I find myself holding Connor’s hand. “I never know what’s going on, my professors hate me, and there’s so much homework.”

“You want to be on broadway don’t you?”

“More than anything.” Connor looks around at is broadway posters.

“Then do it. Change your major and start working towards broadway again.” 

Connor hugs me tight embracing me, and I don’t hate it.

“Thanks Kevin.”


	11. Chapter 11

Connor needs some coffee. 

I walk with Kevin back to the cafe where our friends are. 

“You really think I should do this?” I sniffle a little from crying.

“Do you want to?”

“Yes.” 

“Then first thing tomorrow morning we’re going down to the student center and requesting a change of major.” 

“You’re coming with me?” 

“Of course. I wouldn’t want you down there alone crying in the student center-”

“You say that like it hasn’t already happened.” College is rough.

“Well anyways I’m going with you, unless you’d rather Chris go.” 

“No, no, I’m glad you’re coming with me.” I smile just a little, and so does kevin. 

We arrive back at the cafe where our friends haven’t moved from their table. They seem to all be getting along. 

“Hey Con, hey kevin” Chris greets us. “Is everything ok?” 

“I’m changing my major.” I blurt out, not even knowing what I’m saying. 

Everyone stares at me, like they don’t know what to say. 

“You are.” Chris pipes up. 

“Why?” Naba asks, siping her boba tea. 

“Because I hate nursing. I never wanted to be a nurse.” I pause feeling myself tearing up. “I’ve always dreamed of being on broadway, it’s what I want more than anything else in the world. And Kevin convinced me to go for it. I’m going to change my major to Theater and Fine Arts. Everyone told me back in high school I’d never get a decent job with an arts degree, that it’d be a waste of time and money. But it’s what I want to do, and I’m doing it. I’m sick of making myself miserable pursuing a major I don’t care about.” 

Everyone goes silent again. 

Chris get’s up and kisses me quick, resulting in James making one of his faces at us. “Well I support you one-hundred percent, and I’m sure everyone else here does too.” 

“Defentaily” James agrees. His eyes tell a different story, but that may be because his boyfriend just kissed me. 

“That’s great!” Arnold chimes in. 

“Really.” Naba gets up to hug me. “I’m glad you’re pursuing your dreams.” 

“We all are.” Kevin adds.


	12. Chapter 12

Connor is nervous. 

I’m waiting in line with Kevin and Chris at the student center. Chris insisted he, as my best friend, be here for this milestone in life. I obviously wasn’t opposed. 

Damn this line is long. 

“Damn this line is long.” Chris says exactly what I’m thinking. 

“I was just thinking that.” I laugh. 

“I know.” Chris smiles. 

I goes silent again. 

“So Chris.” Kevin starts. “How long have you know Connor.” 

“We grew up together.” Me and Chris say in unison. 

Kevin nods. 

“We went to school together. We lived just a few streets away from each our entire lives.” I explain. 

“We were mission companions on our mission.” Chris adds 

“Though we try to forget that experience.” I roll my eyes

“Wait” Kevin starts again. “You’re Mormon too?” 

“Ex Mormon that is.” Chris tells Kevin. “So is James. He went went with us on our mission too. David Schrader was his companion. I haven’t heard from him in years.” Chris trailed off. 

“Are you surprised?” I ask Chris. Schrader and James dated for a bout a year during our mission, but it’s still kinda a long story. 

“Not at all. I’m actually glad.” Chris smiled. 

“Wow.” 

“Yeah.” Me and Chris say in unison again. 

“So how long have you and James been together?” Kevin askes Chris. 

“Since our mission.” Chris rolls his eyes a little. 

“Hmm.” Kevin makes a confused noise. 

“Maybe let’s not talk about this right now.” I chime in to save Kevin from ruining the rest of the day for everyone. 

“Yeah maybe let’s not.” Chris agrees. 

“Sorry.” Kevin looks down. 

We’re almost at the front of the line. 

“We’re almost at the front of the line.” Chris reads my mind again. 

“I was just-” 

“I know.” Chris cuts me off and all three of us laugh. 

“Next!” the lady behind the help desk yells at us. 

I walk up to the desk with Kevin and Chris behind me. 

“Name?” 

“Connor McKinley.” 

“Year” 

“Freshman.” 

“Reason for visit.” 

“Change of Major.” 

The lady types away on her computer. 

“I’m sorry” she looks up at me. “It’s to late this semester for a change of major.” 

“What-” I say.

“It’s for your own good. If students changed their major now, they’d be to behind in classes to catch up before finals.” 

“Bu-” 

“Sorry Connor.” she looks sympathetic, probably because i'm crying now. “Nex!” 

I walk away crying, Kevin and Chris follow me. 

“I’m so sorry Con.” Chris hugs me. 

“Me too.” Kevin reassures. 

“Yeah.” I start crying even more. “Yeah.” 

“I’ll help you study for the rest of the semester so it won’t be so hard on you.” Kevin offers. 

“Thanks Kevin.” I sniffle from crying so much. 

“Hey Con.” Chris says. “We still have a while before class. I know what’ll make you feel better.”


	13. Chapter 13

Connor is high. 

“I just….hmff.” I complain for the hundredth time. 

“I’m sorry Con.” Chris says. 

“Me too. I know how much it meant to you to be able to change your major.” James passes me the pipe. 

I twirl the pipe in my hand. It’s swirled glass catches the light perfectly, glowing. I’m also glad we finally got a pipe. James surprised us with it. He’s actually pretty great.

I stop fawning over the pipe and take a hit from it. Smoke fills my lungs. It’s a nice familiar feeling, comforting. I haven’t enjoyed life, especially much since becoming a nursing major, but being high just puts everything on pause for awhile. I really need that sometimes. 

I see Chris’ mouth moving, but I don’t hear any words, so I just nod and go with it. Whatever it is. 

“Yeah I could go for some food.” James says. 

“Yeah.” I pretend I heard everything Chris said. “Me too.” 

“Wanna go to that pizza place.” Chris suggests.

“Yeah.” Me and James both agree. 

We all start walking from Chris and James’ apartment just off campus to the pizza place down the block. It’s not a long walk but we keep getting distracted. 

My phone buzzes, and it takes me longer than it should to realize it’s my phone. 

It’s a text from Kevin. My brain does that thing from the percy jackson where the letters shift to form other words. I think that’s called dyslexia but who knows. Anyways instead of a secret message telling me i'm going to camp half blood, all I get is “bass of Joy yo tuss, cut luug?” I blink a couple times and it straightens out to “Just got out of class, you busy?” That makes more sense. 

I respond to Kevins text “Going to get pizza.” 

“Can Kev join us? He just texted me.” 

James and Chris both agree. 

I send kevin a follow up text. “Wanna join :)” 

A few seconds later he says yes if Arnold and Naba can come. I figure Chris and James won’t mind. 

As we walk into to place I send him the address. 

Anti-marijuana Kevin coming to eat pizza with three guys stoned off their asses. This otta be interesting.


	14. Chapter 14

Kevin is Hungry.

Naba and Arnold are walking behind me talking about one thing or another, and I’m hanging down the pizza place Connor should be at. 

Is this the right street? 

Do I have the right address? 

Is this place even real? 

Am I even real?

Is life even real? 

What if the universe is just one big hologram, or simulation, and our whole world, everything we know is just one big science experiment; run by aliens. 

That’d explain why life feels so meaningless and everything sucks. Why everything is so easy to hate. Why nothing goes the way I want it to. Why I’m walking down the street in some strange neighborhood in my new town, looking for my cute roommate who’s probably just going to end up with his best friend anyways; while by two best friends fall even more hopelessly in love less than four feet behind me. 

Yeah, the alien science experiment hologram is definitely the explanation for that. 

“I think that’s it!” 

I turn around and Naba is point at a 60’s style pizza and shake dinner across the street. 

I check the address on my phone. “Yeah that’s the address.” 

We take the next cross walk over to the other side of the street. 

I open the door and the little bell rings. I look around for Connor and spot him next to the jukebox with Chris and James dancing to 60’s style showtunes. 

God he looks dumb. Cute and dumb. 

“Hey guys!” Naba called out. 

The three boys kept dancing to their snowtunes. 

“I don’t think they heard us.” Arnold observed. 

He’s right. They didn’t hear us. They just kept dancing around the jukebox. 

They’re not gonna notice us. They’re probably definitely high and seem to be really enjoying themselves. 

I look straight at Connor who’s singing along to words I can’t really here from where I’m standing. 

Hell, what do I have to lose.


	15. Chapter 15

Connor is getting tired of dancing

I look out of the corner of my eye and see Kevin bee-lining me towards me. Is he mad? I hope he’s not mad. 

“Hey Kevi-” 

Oh. 

Before I even finish his name Kevin grabbes me. He grabs me and pulls me in until our lips meet. At first I’m not sure If it’s real or not.

Oh. 

Oooh. 

Ooooooh. 

His lips are soft. Really soft. Reaally soft. 

Damn. 

Oh. 

He lets me go. We just stare at each other. I’m not sure because I haven’t taken my eyes off Kevin, but I’m pretty sure the rest of the dinner is staring at us. 

“Kevin.” My eyes still haven’t left his. 

“Connor I-”

“I’ll take it you’ll have the usual Connor. And what’ll your ‘friend’ here have?” Jamie my favorite waitress walked over to us with her signature smile on her face. 

“Oh, um” I find myself mumbeling, still a little shocked over what happened. 

“How about a strawberry milkshake, two straws.” Kevin winked. 

Jamie jotted it down in her notebook and walked to the kitchen. 

I lead Kevin to my favorite booth and we sit across from each other. 

“May I ask why you did that?” 

“You’re pretty cute and I figured I had nothing to lose.” Kevin shrugged.

“That’s the spirit Kev.”

We both laugh. 

“You’re high right now Connor McKinley.” Kevin observes 

“Are my eyes that red?”   
“Yeah.” He laughs. “And you taste like weed.” 

“Hey guys.” Chris, and James joined us in the booth, while Naba and Arnold pulled up chairs. 

“This is a nice little place.” Naba smiled. 

“Yeah. We found it when we were out looking for apartments in the area, and it kinda just became our new hang out spot.” Chris took James’ hand across the table. “Also I would just like to say James owes me ten bucks.” 

“And why might that be.” I ask. 

“Last week me and James made a bet on weather You’d end up kissing Kevin or if he’d end up kissing you.” 

“How long have you been betting on my love life?” 

“Since our mission.” James said. “I’m starving. When are our fries gonna be ready?” 

“I have ‘em right here.” Jamie walked up with two large plates of fries and a pepperoni pizza with extra cheese. “And I’ll be right back with that milkshake.”


	16. Chapter 16

Connor is getting tired of dancing

I look out of the corner of my eye and see Kevin bee-lining me towards me. Is he mad? I hope he’s not mad. 

“Hey Kevi-” 

Oh. 

Before I even finish his name Kevin grabbes me. He grabs me and pulls me in until our lips meet. At first I’m not sure If it’s real or not.

Oh. 

Oooh. 

Ooooooh. 

His lips are soft. Really soft. Reaally soft. 

Damn. 

Oh. 

He lets me go. We just stare at each other. I’m not sure because I haven’t taken my eyes off Kevin, but I’m pretty sure the rest of the dinner is staring at us. 

“Kevin.” My eyes still haven’t left his. 

“Connor I-”

“I’ll take it you’ll have the usual Connor. And what’ll your ‘friend’ here have?” Jamie my favorite waitress walked over to us with her signature smile on her face. 

“Oh, um” I find myself mumbeling, still a little shocked over what happened. 

“How about a strawberry milkshake, two straws.” Kevin winked. 

Jamie jotted it down in her notebook and walked to the kitchen. 

I lead Kevin to my favorite booth and we sit across from each other. 

“May I ask why you did that?” 

“You’re pretty cute and I figured I had nothing to lose.” Kevin shrugged.

“That’s the spirit Kev.”

We both laugh. 

“You’re high right now Connor McKinley.” Kevin observes 

“Are my eyes that red?”  
“Yeah.” He laughs. “And you taste like weed.” 

“Hey guys.” Chris, and James joined us in the booth, while Naba and Arnold pulled up chairs. 

“This is a nice little place.” Naba smiled. 

“Yeah. We found it when we were out looking for apartments in the area, and it kinda just became our new hang out spot.” Chris took James’ hand across the table. “Also I would just like to say James owes me ten bucks.” 

“And why might that be.” I ask. 

“Last week me and James made a bet on weather You’d end up kissing Kevin or if he’d end up kissing you.” 

“How long have you been betting on my love life?” 

“Since our mission.” James smiled. “I’m starving. When are our fries gonna be ready?” 

“I have ‘em right here.” Jamie walked up with two large plates of fries and a pepperoni pizza with extra cheese. “And I’ll be right back with that milkshake.”


	17. Chapter 17

Connor is still tired. 

I wake up and check my phone for the time. Damn did I really sleep this late? I didn’t even stay up late last night. 

I look over to see Kevin in his bed reading a law textbook. 

“Morning Kev.” 

“Morning Con.” He looks at me over the top of his glasses. I forgot he wears glasses sometimes. “Everything alright?” 

“Wha-Yeah, I just forgot you wear reading glasses. It threw me off for a sec.” 

“Yeah I try to only wear them when I need to. They kinda make me look like a nerd.” 

“And what’s wrong with that.” 

Kevin didn’t respond, he just shrugged.

“Well anyways I think they’re cute.” 

“Thanks Con.” Kevin laughed. Then we went back to reading his textbook. 

Speaking, or, thinking of which, I pull out my textbook and some professional grade colored pencils from my nightstand. Then I grab my earbuds and pick a random musical soundtrack. This time It’s Legally Blonde. 

Haha. Kinda funny since my roommate’s a law major. 

Next I open my textbook to a page that isn’t covered in highlighter and start coloring my little heart out. 

I’ve always like drawing and coloring, It helps calms my nerves abit and helps me focus. 

“Whatcha doin over there Con?” Kevin looks over and asks. 

“Drawing in my nursing textbook.” 

“Why?” He looks genuinely confused. 

“Because I figured I might as well get some decent use from it.” 

“But, won’t you have to pay for it?” He reminds me. 

“Eh.” I shrug it off and go back to coloring and thinking. 

After a good bit of thinking I decide to ask Kevin something that’s been on my mind.

“So about yesterday…” I start a sentence not knowing exactly where it’s going.

“Yeah, what about it?” 

Still not sure where I was planning on taking this conversation, I just decide to end it. “Nothing. It’s not important.” 

“Con if you were wondering what all that meant, I’m not so sure either.” Kevin sighed. “I kinda just got lost in my own kinda dark, scary thoughts about how human life is pointless and we’re most likely not even real, just a simulation in some science experiment run by aliens, on the walk over to met you yesterday, and when I got there and saw you singing and dancing your adorable stoned little heat out part of me just went for it. I still don’t know, just, exactly, what I want. Or who I am really, ya know? College is supposed to be my chance to spread my wings and try new things. Really figure out who I am and what I want outta life, but college is rough.” 

Kevin had to stop to breathe. “Hell Con, I’m not ever sure I wanna be a law major, that’s just what the guy in the suit told me to pick, so I did because I was confused and had no clue what I wanted. He could’ve told me not to even bother with college and to just be a hooker instead and I would have listened to him. I don’t know my purpose or what I’m doing and it’s throwing me off. My whole life up until my mission failed everything was laid out for me. I knew exactly what I was supposed to do for the rest of my life. And now that’s gone, I don’t know how to make my own decisions, or how to be my own person, or anything like that. My whole life I was the posterboy Mormon and that was all. Now I’m supposed to be my own independent person and my brain doesn’t know what to think, and that scares me. So now I guess part of me is just trying to fill that void of uncertainty with parties and cute red headed boys. That’s also why I’m always up your ass about smoking. It’s not that I really care if you do, I just don’t want to start using it too and end up further down this hell hole than I already am.” 

Kevin stopped to breathe again. “So I guess what I’m saying is don’t read too much into yesterday. It’s not that I don’t like you or anything. It’s just I need to figure out and be ok with myself before I try to have a relationship with someone else.” 

Oh shit. Wow. I don’t know what to think. Kevin just threw alot at me for someone who hasn't even been my roommate for a week yet. But I guess I understand where he’s coming from. 

“No, No it’s fine Kev. I promise I understand how it feels, except I know exactly what I want to do, I’m just having trouble getting to the point where I actually get to do it. But I’m sure you’ll figure it out. Just take as much time as you need to consider everything.” 

“Thanks for supporting me Con.” Kevin smiled at me. 

“Hey I owe ya one from when you convinced me to try and change to a theater slash fine arts major.” I laugh a little. “But seriously Kevin, It’s no big deal, that’s what friends and roommates are for.” 

He smiled at me again. 

“Oh and Kev.” He looked up from his textbook again. “When you do figure everything with yourself out. I’ll be right here waiting.” 

I think this time I got more of a smirk.


End file.
